Réel ou Factice?
by Kyarah
Summary: HIATUS - En voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son échec amoureux, Shannen se retrouve dans l’univers de Harry Potter. Prise sous l'aile des Maraudeurs, son entrée à Poudlard promet d'être mouvementée. RL/OC SB/OC
1. Le mystère Shannen

_2 août 2008 _

Eh bien, voilà. Une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois au temps des Maraudeurs!

**Disclaimer**** :** Cet univers appartient à la fantastique J.K. Rowling. Shannen est à moi et d'autres personnages à venir sont à moi.

**Pairing**** :** SB/OC, RL/OC

* * *

**Chapitre 1**_**  
Le mystère Shannen**_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil vicieux qui réveilla James Potter ce matin-là. Il ouvrit ses yeux myopes qui protestèrent, brûlants par manque de sommeil. Mais comme d'habitude, une fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin, peu importe ce que son corps pouvait en dire, il ne pouvait plus retrouver le sommeil ; exception faite lorsqu'il était malade ou alors _vraiment _fatigué. Il se redressa dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et il s'étira comme un chat. Il avait faim. Une faim de loup, une faim d'ogre. Il se sentait prêt à avaler n'importe quoi.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et il se retint de rire en voyant Sirius, face contre le plancher de la chambre. Ce dernier, depuis qu'il avait fugué de chez ses parents au début de l'été, logeait chez les Potter. Monsieur et Madame Potter l'avaient d'abord installé dans la chambre des invités, mais depuis une dizaine de jours, cette pièce était occupée par une curieuse jeune demoiselle que Sirius et James avaient cueillie, à moitié évanouie, sur le bord de la rivière sinueuse qui coulait quelques mètres plus loin. Ils l'avaient ramenée chez le binoclard et depuis, elle avait élu domicile chez eux.

« Sirius, appela James. Sirius, lève-toi !

« Hmmnoveupa… grogna Sirius et se tournant sur le côté, dos à James.

James sourit, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius.

Un éclair en sortit et alla frapper directement le Black endormi, qui fut soulevé dans les airs, accroché la tête à l'envers.

« Potter !!

Il fut dit que les chinois entendirent un drôle de cri ce jour-là…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama une voix féminine portant un accent américain.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une adolescente de l'âge de James et Sirius. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés – elle venait de se lever – et une longue frange cachait son œil droit, laissant seulement apparaître son œil gauche, d'un beau pers foncé. Ses joues étaient également constellées de taches de rousseur.

« Oh, bon matin, Shannen, dit James d'une voix forte pour couvrir les hurlements de Sirius.

« Non mais t'as pas honte ?? Potter !! Fais moi descendre de là ! _Tout de suite_ !!

Shannen était littéralement clouée sur place, regardant Sirius, pendu par les chevilles, tendre les bras, ses doigts crochus comme ceux d'une sorcière dans les contes pour enfants, essayant d'attraper la baguette de James, que ce dernier s'amusait à lui passer sous le nez.

« Tu sais… commença timidement Shannen. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé se tenir la tête en bas. Le sang afflue vers le cerveau, c'est très dangereux, et…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car Sirius avait réussi à attraper la baguette, jeté un sort à James (« Rictusempra ! ») et se libéra lui-même du maléfice que James lui avait infligé de si bon matin.

« Pardon, Shan, tu disais ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur à l'intention de Shannen, qui avait les yeux écarquillés en regardant James tomber au sol pour mieux se tordre de rire.

« Je ne…

Shannen fut coupée une fois de plus par la porte, cette fois, qui s'ouvrit à la volée, une fois de plus, mais cette fois pour laisser apparaître une Madame Potter livide de colère.

C'était une vieille femme rondelette, à la peau parcheminée et aux fins cheveux gris noués sur sa nuque en une longue tresse. Elle avait des yeux noisette – yeux dont James avait hérité – et portait de grosses lunettes rondes qui donnaient l'impression que ses yeux étaient trop grands pour son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? tempêta-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors des cours, vous n'êtes pas majeurs !!

Sirius cacha la baguette de James dans son dos alors que son malheureux propriétaire se tordait au sol, pleurant de rire, ses lunettes de travers. Mrs Potter pointa sa baguette vers son fils et elle le libéra de son infortune. Une fois cela fait, elle s'apprêta à les sermonner, mais elle remarqua Shannen.

« Ma chérie, tu es là ? J'imagine que ces deux zigotos t'ont réveillée… Ma pauvre enfant…

« Non, ça va… J'étais déjà un peu réveillée, alors…

« D'accord, mais viens, tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus que ça.

« Je…

Mrs Potter attrapa Shannen par le bras et elle la fit sortir de force de la pièce. Sirius jeta un regard à James, qui était assis par terre, toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Tes boxers vont très bien à Shan, James, dit Sirius. Elle les porte mieux que toi.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Ils me font de très belles fesses, pourtant. J'imagine que tu le saurais si tu les regardais avec autant d'attention que tu regardais celles de Shannen.

« Mais moi j'ai de belles fesses peu importe que ce que je porte, répondit Sirius avec un sourire éclatant. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un corps aussi magnifique que le mien.

James leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. Le voilà qui se lançait encore des fleurs tout seul…

« C'est beau rêver…

« La ferme.

« Mais oui, mais oui…

« Ah, j'allais oublier, fit la voix de Mrs Potter dans le couloir. _Accio_ baguettes de James et Sirius

La baguette de James sauta des mains de Sirius et celle de Sirius quitta la table de chevet pour voler dans le couloir, jusque dans la main tendue de Mrs Potter.

« M'man ! s'exclama James, piteux, en sortant dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa mère devant la porte de la chambre d'amis, suivi de Sirius. Ma baguette !

« Confisquée pour la journée ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie ! En plus, vous en avez fait devant Shannen ! Si vous n'étiez pas dans la maison, vous auriez été expulsés de Poudlard dans la seconde ! répliqua Mrs Potter.

« Mais justement, Mrs Potter ; nous étions dans la maison, plaida Sirius en affichant un air de chien battu dont il avait le secret.

Les yeux larmoyants, mais pas trop, une moue boudeuse, la lèvre inférieure tremblante… Mais Mrs Potter ne se laissa pas attendrir, elle en avait vu d'autres.

« Non, Sirius, trancha-t-elle. N'essaie pas, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Votre scolarité à Poudlard pourrait être en jeu.

Sirius ravala sa moue et il regarda James, espérant que son meilleur ami aurait des arguments plus convaincants.

« Mais m'man, tu parles de Poudlard juste devant une moldue, fit judicieusement remarquer James, car la porte s'était ouverte sur Shannen, qui s'était changée.

« Vous savez, Mrs Potter, dit Shannen, je connaissais un sorcier, d'où je viens… alors…

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. C'était la première fois que Shannen mentionnait quelque chose à propos d'où elle venait, car, en fait, ils l'avaient recueillie et Mrs Potter avait décidé de la garder avec eux, le temps qu'elle découvre d'où l'adolescente venait. D'Amérique, oui, mais l'Amérique, c'est grand. Et puis, peut-être pas, après tout. Peut-être qu'elle avait vécu en Amérique et que maintenant elle vivait en Angleterre. Ils n'en savaient rien.

« Vraiment ? Mais ma chérie, cela ne change rien au fait qu'ils n'ont _pas le droit _de faire de la magie.

Sirius soupira et il se passa une main sur la nuque, découragé.

« Bon, allons déjeuner, dit-il en attrapant la main de Shannen pour la guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Tu viens James ?

« J'arrive.

L'adolescent tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre son meilleur ami et la mystérieuse américaine, mais sa mère la retint par le bras.

« Tu sais, James, je me pose des questions sur Shannen, dit Mrs Potter en croisant les bras après avoir mis sa baguette et celles des deux apprentis sorciers dans une poche de son tablier fleuri. Je me demandais si tu pourrais, pas la forcer, mais la pousser à parler un peu plus, pour savoir quoi faire avec elle. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder avec nous indéfiniment, sa famille doit s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir depuis si longtemps…

James acquiesça. Sirius et lui étaient aussi plutôt intrigués par la moldue.

« Je sais que papa était allé faire un tour du côté du camping moldu au bout de la rivière, mais qu'il n'a rien trouvé. M'man, si jamais on ne réussit pas à retrouver sa famille et qu'elle refuse de dire d'où elle vient, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu ne vas pas la mettre à la rue, non ?

« Non, bien sûr que non, la pauvre enfant ! Nous allons la garder avec nous. Mais si elle a fugué, cela risque de nous attirer des problèmes.

James acquiesça. Ils ne savaient presque rien de Shannen.

« Peut-être que sa famille est morte, et que c'est trop douloureux pour elle d'en parler, proposa James.

Sirius et lui avaient déjà émis cette hypothèse. Un certain Lord Voldemort, que par crainte les sorciers appelaient Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé, avait commencé à faire parler de lui quelques années auparavant. Il voulait purger le monde de la magie des nés-moldus, et il y avait eu quelques attaques un peu partout au pays. Peut-être que Shannen et sa famille, en vacances, s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

« Dans ce cas, dit la mère, il nous fera grand plaisir de l'accueillir parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Mrs Potter sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ça va mettre un peu de vie dans la maison quand toi et Sirius allez être à Poudlard. Oh ! Une petite sœur pour mon petit James chéri…

James lui jeta un regard étrange alors que Sirius, de l'étage d'en bas, lui criait de descendre.

Il était habitué à ce que sa mère parte une fois de temps en temps dans son propre monde, rêvant d'une maison remplie de cris d'enfants. Ses parents n'étaient plus très jeunes – la première fois que Sirius les avait vus, il avait cru qu'ils étaient ses _grands-parents_ – et sa naissance avait été, selon eux, un cadeau du ciel ou une bénédiction. De plus, M.Potter avait contracté une maladie magique encore inconnue des Médicomages, ce qui faisait qu'il devait se ménager le plus possible. Il avait donc pris sa retraite au début de l'été. Depuis, il passait le plus clair de son temps dehors à lire ou à s'occuper des champs dans lesquels il venait de planter des graines de légumes avec l'aide et les conseils de son voisin moldu.

James dévala les escaliers, traversa le salon et entra dans la salle à manger adjacente à la cuisine. Shannen était assise à la table, seule, devant une assiette de toasts et un jus d'orange. Potter présuma que Sirius était allé faire un tour en cuisine pour demander à Zeïn, l'elfe de maison, de lui faire un petit déjeuner de roi.

« Cette place est libre ? demanda James en désignant le siège vide à côté de sa nouvelle amie.

Elle lui sourit.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas… répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

Sans cérémonie autre, James se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Alors, comme nous t'avons dit hier, deux de nos amis vont venir, Peter et Remus. Ils étudient à la même école que nous, et ils sont vraiment sympas.

« Donc, ce sont des sorciers aussi cinglés que toi et Sirius, alors ? Et demain, tu vas les réveiller en les pendant par les chevilles, comme ce matin ?

« Halleluya ! s'exclama Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine suivi de Zeïn. Elle _parle_ ! Elle parle, mesdames et messieurs !

Shannen lui tira la langue alors que Zeïn déposait sur la table des couverts pour James et Sirius. Derrière l'elfe de maison flottaient des assiettes remplies d'œufs, de bacon, de fèves au lard, une miche de pain et un pot de marmelade. Les victuailles prirent place au milieu de la table, juste devant James et Shannen. Sirius s'assit et se servit une généreuse portion de fèves, et d'œufs brouillés.

« J'ai eu un réveil assez mouvementé. Je suis pas habituée de voir des gens suspendus par les pieds de si bon matin.

« Si _toi_, tu as eu un réveil mouvementé, j'ai eu quoi, moi ? demanda Sirius, inquisiteur, en pointant vers elle son couteau plein de marmelade.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, toi tu es habitué, répondit Shannen.

« _Bien sûr _! Mon idéal de réveil est de me retrouver la tête en bas !! répliqua Sirius.

« Si tu le dis, je pourrai le faire plus souvent, si tu veux, minauda James en affichant un énorme sourire.

« Tu fais ça et t'es un homme mort, Potter ! grogna Sirius à la manière d'un chien.

« Tu menaces encore mon fils, Black ? demanda une voix grave en provenance de l'extérieur.

Monsieur Potter entra dans la salle à manger, un énorme arrosoir en fer flottant dans son sillage. C'était un grand homme maigre au cheveu rare – ou plutôt… plus que rare. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés et il portait de petites lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez, qui semblait avoir été cassé plus d'une fois au cours de sa longue vie.

« Comme toujours, monsieur Potter, répondit Sirius avec un charmant sourire. Je ne vis que pour cela.

« Comme c'est dommage… soupira Mr Potter.

Il s'assit à côté de Sirius et il fit apparaître ses propres couverts pour se servir à son tour. Mrs Potter finit par les rejoindre – elle avait fait les lits des adolescents à l'étage supérieur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, James et Sirius se levèrent de table et ils prirent Shannen, qui avait fini de manger ses toasts depuis longtemps, en otage.

« Du temps que Remus et Peter arrivent, on va aller s'amuser ensemble, Shan, annonça Sirius, joyeux, alors que James descendait quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la cave.

« Hé ?

« Va mettre tes souliers, tu verras.

Un sourcil levé, pas rassurée du tout, Shannen alla mettre ses souliers, suivie de Sirius, puis ils sortirent dehors pour attendre James, qui revint vite, un long paquet étroit sur l'épaule, une grosse boîte de plastique dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda Shannen, suspicieuse, alors que James et Sirius souriaient.

« Attendez, vous trois ! s'exclama Mrs Potter en venant les rejoindre, trois chapeaux à la main.

Elle enfonça un chapeau de cowboy sur la tête de Shannen, une casquette sur celle de Sirius et un béret sur celle de son fils.

« Le soleil est déjà fort, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera dans une heure ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'un de vous trois aie un coup de chaleur, alors gardez bien ça sur vos têtes, jeunes gens ! gronda Mrs Potter, un index inquisiteur pointé vers les adolescents.

« Mais m'man, commença James en amorçant un geste pour enlever le béret vert, c'est affreux !

« Si tu l'enlèves, James Potter, je te jure que je te le colle sur la tête avec un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle, menaça Mrs Potter.

L'idée d'entrer à Poudlard avec le béret collé sur le crâne n'était pas réjouissante pour James. Surtout qu'Evans le verrait… Il ne fallait surtout, mais alors là, surtout pas qu'elle le voit comme ça !

« D'accord, marmonna James à contre-cœur en fusillant du regard un Sirius qui affichait un sourire goguenard.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Mrs Potter qui leur fit promettre de revenir pour dîner, puisque Remus et Peter étaient censés arriver peu après par Magicobus.

Ils se mirent donc en marche, James devant. Sirius avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, sa casquette bleu marine de travers, et il sifflotait gaiement.

« Où on va ? demanda Shannen en redressant le chapeau de cowboy qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Tu le sauras quand on y sera, chantonna James.

« Et il a quoi dans ce paquet ?

« Tu le sauras quand on y sera, chanta à son tour Sirius.

Shannen fit la moue.

Les adolescents avaient emprunté le petit chemin de terre battue qui passait devant la maison des Potter et qui descendait jusqu'à l'autoroute moldu. La maison de James était la seule dans un rayon d'environ un kilomètre ; l'autre maison la plus près venait d'être vendue à un jeune couple moldu passionnés par l'agriculture.

L'air était rempli des effluves rances des excréments d'animaux que les agriculteurs utilisaient comme engrais pour aider leurs plantes à pousser. Des champs de blés blonds comme l'or s'alignaient d'un côté, juste devant la forêt. De l'autre côté, encore des champs. On pouvait distinguer de petits points noirs à l'horizon qui étaient en fait des maisons.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à la rivière où Shannen avait été repêchée. James déposa le coffret sur un rocher plat et Sirius lui enleva le long paquet des mains. À genoux par terre, il défit le papier kraft en exhiba fièrement les trois cannes à pêche avec un « AH ! AH ! » triomphant.

« Alors, commença Shannen d'une voix hésitante. On venait juste _pêcher_ ?

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? demanda James, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

Shannen préféra ne pas répondre. Elle enleva ses chaussures et elle trempa ses pieds dans la rivière à l'eau claire. Il y avait plein de poissons qui suivaient le courant. Elle les suivit des yeux alors que James et Sirius s'activaient à installer les leurres au bout des lignes à pêche.

« Je vais attraper un gros poisson ! s'exclama James en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe à côté de Shannen.

« Tu crois vraiment ? demanda cette dernière en prenant la ligne qu'il lui tendait.

« À cent pour cent.

« Tu veux parier ? demanda Sirius en s'assoyant à côté de James.

« Bien sûr. Combien ?

Shannen les laissa discuter du pari alors qu'elle focusait sur le leurre qui se balançait au gré du courant. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées…

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda soudainement James en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Elle eut l'air affolée.

« Hein ? Ah… Heu ?

« Bravo, quel étalage de savoir parler ! dit Sirius, narquois.

Shannen rougit et lui fit le regard _de-la-mort-qui-tue_. James éclata de rire. Sirius le poussa dans la rivière.

« Blaaack ! s'écria James alors que Sirius riait.

Mais il arrêta vite de rire lorsque James saisit sa cheville et le tira dans l'eau. Tous les deux étaient complètement trempés et leurs chapeaux avaient quitté leur tête. Shannen éclata de rire et elle sortit les lignes à pêche de l'eau. Elle n'eut le temps que de faire cela car les deux sorciers l'avaient attrapée chacun par un bras et l'avaient jointe de force à leur club des tout mouillé.

« Hé, vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une moldue sans défense ? demanda Shannen.

« On n'a pas nos baguettes, alors on est au même niveau que toi, répondit James, dont les lunettes étaient recouvertes de gouttelettes d'eau, lui embrouillant la vue.

« Mais je suis une fille, aussi !

« On n'avait pas remarqué ! s'exclama Sirius, feignant la surprise. Et alors ?

« Deux contre un…

« Tu vas t'y faire, dit James.

« C'est déloyal !

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

« Pas grave ! dirent-ils.

Et d'un accord commun, ils aspergèrent l'adolescente.

« Hé ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, je vous dis !! Arrêtez ! s'écria Shannen en se protégeant, ses bras croisés devant elle.

Mais elle riait, alors les deux garçons ne cessèrent pas. Sirius fit un pas en avant et il se laissa tomber sur la moldue. Ils calèrent sous l'eau dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Il avait un grand sourire et l'oxygène s'échappait de sa bouche sous forme de petites bulles. Shannen fronça les sourcils, un peu paniquée. Elle savait que Sirius allait bientôt remonter à la surface, et elle aussi, mais…

« _Pas sous l'eau… par pitié, non, j'ai horreur d'être sous l'eau longtemps_…!

Aucun des trois ne comprit ce qui se passa exactement à ce moment là. Sirius fut brutalement tiré vers l'arrière, projeté violemment dans les airs. Il retomba sur l'herbe, les quatre fers en l'air. Shannen remonta à la surface pour avaler une grande bouffée d'air frais, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James alors que Sirius se mettait en position assise.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, puis il regarda Shannen, ébahi.

« Shan… Shan a… elle a… balbutia-t-il, ébahi.

« Elle a quoi, Sirius ? demanda James en sortant de l'eau pour le rejoindre.

« Elle a fait de la magie, j'en suis certain.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent Shannen, restée seule dans la rivière, éternuer bruyamment.

-

« Dans quel état vous êtes, tous les trois, soupira Mrs Potter en voyant les adolescents monter sur le perron.

James fit un sourire coupable. Sirius, Shannen et lui étaient encore complètement trempés de leur petite escapade dans la rivière.

« Montez vous changer, le dîner va être servit dans vingt minutes.

« O.K. m'man !

Shannen alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors que James et Sirius rejoignaient la leur.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda finalement James alors que lui et Sirius se déshabillaient. Que c'était de la magie ?

« Franchement, James ! Elle ne m'a pas poussé avec ses pieds, je l'aurais senti. Et même si ç'aurait été le cas, jamais je n'aurais fait un aussi beau vol ! C'était de la magie instinctive. Ça ne peut être que ça. Shan est comme nous, c'est une sorcière.

« Alors, pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ?

« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne le savait pas. Elle vient peut-être juste de le découvrir, en même temps que nous.

James mit un t-shirt propre après s'être séché.

« Le mystère Shannen… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-

Shannen s'appliquait à sécher ses longs cheveux, assise sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer comment elle avait réussi à repousser Sirius. En fait, elle avait une _petite_ idée, mais…

« _Non_, se dit-elle fermement. _Non, je ne sais pas. Pour commencer, c'est impossible._

Elle se leva et elle se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre.

« _Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Shan ! Si ça se trouve t'es présentement en train de rêver !_

Elle se pinça le bras pour vérifier. Elle étouffa une exclamation de douleur. D'accord, elle était réveillée. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours était réel, le fait qu'elle ait réussit à faire de la magie aussi, c'était vrai.

Elle était réellement entrée dans le monde créé par JK Rowling. Elle faisait vraiment partie de l'univers de Harry Potter. C'était peut-être la millième fois qu'elle faisait cette déduction, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle n'était même pas sûre de comment elle s'y était prise. Une seconde, elle était en 2008, une autre, elle se retrouvait dans un lit dans la maison d'un James Potter de seize ans.

À part ses vêtements – une jupe portefeuille noire, une camisole noire à rayures horizontales violettes, un pendentif de croix en argent, ses boucles d'oreille et sa chaîne de pied, elle n'avait rien de chez elle. Elle se souvenait qu'elle ne faisait que… courir… Juste courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre sa sœur et elle…

Sa sœur… Johanna…

Shannen secoua la tête et elle se massa les tempes. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à _eux_. Pas le temps de penser à Johanna et à Dan. Pas le temps de penser à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, à cette vie qui la faisait se sentir si vulnérable, si remplaçable…

« Si je ne pense pas à eux, ça va faire moins mal, murmura-t-elle pour se convaincre elle-même.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait fait de la magie… _Elle_…

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Shannen, fit la voix de James, on peut entrer ?

« Oui, oui…

James ouvrit la porte et lui et Sirius se glissèrent dans la chambre.

« Ce qui s'est passé tantôt à la rivière, commença Sirius.

Shannen eut un mince sourire.

« Désolée, ce n'était pas voulu.

« On s'en doutait, répondit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Mais tu as fait de la magie.

« Oui, acquiesça Shannen. Il semblerait, oui.

« Tu n'en avais jamais fait avant ? demanda James.

Shannen secoua la tête. Non. Si tel avait été le cas, elle s'en serait rendue compte longtemps auparavant. Et beaucoup des choses qui s'étaient passées chez elle avant son départ ne se seraient jamais produites.

« C'est bizarre, ça dit Sirius. D'habitude, c'est à onze ans qu'on entre à Poudlard… C'est peut-être pas pareil en Amérique… Tu es bien américaine, non ?

« Oui, bien sûr…

« Bon, alors il y a une école de sorcellerie en Amérique?

« Je sais pas.

« Mais ce matin, tu as dit à ma mère que tu connaissais un sorcier, chez toi.

« J'ai menti, répondit simplement Shannen en croisant les bras.

James éclata de rire.

« Quoi ?

« Je croyais que tu étais sage !

« Il semblerait finalement que non, sourit Sirius.

Shannen lui fit un mince sourire.

« Alors, tu vas venir à Poudlard avec nous ? demanda James.

« …Moi ?

Elle, aller à Poudlard ? Elle avait fait de la magie, donc, forcément… C'était logique…

« Oui, toi ! continua James. C'est m'man qui va être triste, elle comptait te garder en otage ici pendant que Sirius et moi on serait à Poudlard. Mais elle ne s'opposera certainement pas à ce que tu viennes à Poudlard, c'est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux ! On va pouvoir enfin te montrer le château, te faire visiter Pré-Au-Lard…

« Je croyais que les visites à Pré-au-Lard étaient interdites à ceux qui n'étaient pas en troisième année, dit Shannen.

« C'est vrai, mais tu as le même âge que nous, donc… commença Sirius avant d'être coupé par James.

« Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il.

Oh, merde… Elle devait trouver une excuse plausible, vite !

« Oh… Vous m'en aviez glissé un mot… il y a quelques jours… répondit Shannen en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment la croire. Sirius vint pour parler, mais Mrs Potter les coupa en leur disant de venir manger avant que ça refroidisse.

« Comme si ça pouvait refroidir, soupira James en se levant.

Il sortit de la chambre le premier, suivi de Sirius. Shannen fut la dernière à sortir. Elle devait être plus prudente. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il y avait des choses _techniques_ qu'elle savait sur le monde de la sorcellerie, puisque, dans sa réalité à elle, rien de tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis quelques jours n'était supposé être réel. La magie, les Potter, James et Sirius…

« Shan, tu viens ou pas ? demanda Sirius.

« J'arrive.

Elle alla rejoindre Sirius et James et elle descendit avec eux.

-

Le Magicobus n'avait jamais vraiment été un moyen de transport des plus confortables. Lorsque Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow descendirent du moyen de transport magique, tous les deux avaient le teint vert et semblaient sur le point de tomber sans connaissance. Mrs Potter les accueillit, l'air inquiet, pestant à mi-voix contre le conducteur, un certain Ernie Danlmur, déjà plus très jeune, qui venait d'être embauché.

« Ils sont lààààà ! s'écria Sirius en sautant d'abord sur Peter, puisque c'était lui qui était directement derrière Mrs Potter.

Il se produisit alors l'effet domino ; le premier domino tombe sur le deuxième, qui tombe sur le troisième, qui tombe sur la quatrième… Dans le cas présent, ce fut Sirius qui tomba sur Peter, qui tomba sur Remus.

« T'es vraiment dangereux, Patmol, dit Remus qui suffoquait sous le poids de ses deux amis.

« Ah bon ? demanda Sirius alors que James tirait sur son bras pour le mettre debout.

Shannen était restée près de la porte et elle regardait les quatre garçons se retrouver avec éclat. Mrs Potter était déjà rentrée, faisant lévier les sacs des deux nouveaux arrivants devant elle afin de les déposer dans la chambre de James.

« Shan ! Oh, Shan ! Viens un peu par-là ! s'exclama James en tendant la main vers elle. On va te présenter !

L'adolescente sortit les rejoindre.

« Shan, voici Remus et Peter. Remus, Peter, voici Shannen Cohen, dit Sirius.

Shannen prit la main tendue de Remus et elle la serra en lui souriant, puis elle fit de même avec Peter. Ça ne servait à rien de faire la tête au plus petit des Maraudeurs ; il ne les avait pas encore trahis. Et il semblait plutôt sympathique.

« Vous arrivez à point les gars ! Disons que pas plus tard que ce matin, on a découvert que Shan était aussi une sorcière, dit Sirius, malicieux, en passant un bras autour du cou de Remus.

« Vraiment ? demanda ce dernier en regardant Shannen. Pourtant, dans vos lettres, vous disiez qu'elle était une moldue, si je me souviens bien.

« Remus, tu t'es lavé les oreilles ou pas ? soupira James en coinçant la tête de Remus sous son bras (Sirius poussa une exclamation mécontente car on venait de lui enlever son Remus). Sirius a dit qu'on avait découvert ça _ce matin_.

« James, ça pue, fit tranquillement remarquer Remus.

Sirius, Peter et Shannen éclatèrent de rire et James libéra Remus de son étau pour vérifier si le loup-garou n'avait pas menti.

« Même pas vrai, je sens très bon, marmonna James en abaissant son bras, l'air penaud.

« Merlin, c'est surprenant que Shannen ne soit pas devenue avec vous deux, hoqueta Peter alors que tous les autres continuaient de rire.

Shannen, les larmes aux yeux à force rire, lui sourit – si il était possible que sa bouche s'étire encore plus –, puis elle continua de rire.

« Voyons, tu ne vois pas que nous l'avons « sorciérisé » ? demanda Sirius en attrapant Shannen par la taille pour la lever dans les airs.

« Sirius ! Lâche-moi ! s'exclama cette dernière, riant toujours, en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

« Non, on va te mettre sur un beau balai ! On pensait que tu étais une moldue, alors même si on t'avait mis sur un balai, il n'y aurai rien eu, mais là… James, tu peux aller chercher le tien ?

Les quatre garçons contournèrent la maison pour se retrouver dans la cour arrière. James se dirigea vers le cabanon pour en sortir trois vieux balais.

« Sirius ! Lâche-moi ! Je veux pas monter là-dessus !

Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion d'asseoir Shannen sur le balai, car Mrs Potter sortit sur le balcon pour les appeler. Ils avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard. Black laissa tomber son amie, déçu.

« On va se reprendre, promit-il.

Shannen le fusilla du regard. Dans ses rêves, oui ! Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la maison, suivie des quatre garçons qui semblaient bien s'amuser.

« Shannen, ma chérie, dit Mrs Potter lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la cuisine. Il y a une lettre pour toi aussi.

La gorge soudainement nouée, Shannen prit la lettre que la vieille femme lui tendait. Le sceau de Poudlard, le P entouré du blaireau, du lion, du serpent et de l'aigle y était bien apposé, ainsi que l'écriture verte, fine et penchée. « _Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est sûr, je rêve… Oh, mon Dieu !_ »

« Tu es aussi une sorcière ? demanda Mrs Potter.

« On l'a découvert ce matin, m'man, dit James en prenant sa lettre et en tendant la sienne à Sirius.

Remus et Peter avaient reçu la leur avant de partir de chez eux.

Shannen s'assit à la table et elle déchira l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante.

_Collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès de Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Mlle Cohen,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Nous espérons recevoir une réponse de votre part dans les plus brefs délais,_

_Minerva__ McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

« Ça veut dire que tu vas passer l'année avec nous, dit James qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Sirius en s'assoyant devant elle.

« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent… Je ne pourrai pas payer… Je ne pourrai _rien_ payer… murmura Shannen en regardant la liste de matériel dont elle allait avoir besoin.

Sirius fit un geste impatient de la main.

« Moi non plus, cette année monsieur et madame Potter paient pour moi, mais je vais les rembourser quand je vais avoir un peu d'argent. J'ai fugué de chez moi, alors je n'ai pas un sou, puisque je n'ai pas la clé du coffre de mes parents à Gringotts.

« C'est la banque des sorciers, expliqua Peter à Shannen, qui acquiesça – bien qu'elle le sache déjà.

Mrs Potter prit la liste d'effets scolaires de Shannen.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème, ma chérie. Demain nous irons au chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher tout ce dont toi et les garçons allez avoir besoin.

Shannen acquiesça.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire ; elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait beaucoup de chance… Beaucoup… « _Je ne veux jamais retourner chez moi_, » pensa-t-elle. « _Plus jamais_… »

* * *

Un premier chapitre de complété, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que le sujet "Héroïne qui débarque de notre monde dans l'univers du livre de Harry Potter" c'est du vu et revu, mais bon, voyons ce que ça donne!

J'aime beaucoup les Maraudeurs, et cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire avec eux à nouveau. J'espère leur rendre justice. Enfin, vous allez découvrir comment je les vois.

Anecdote : sur le site de noms Behind the name, j'ai cherché la signification de Shannen (qui est un dérivé de Shannon) et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait dans ses racines écossaises le mot "_abhann" _qui signifie_ "rivière"._ J'ai découvert ça après avoir posté ce premier chapitre. Pas pire pour une fille repêchée d'une rivière, et qui découvre ses pouvoirs au même endroit!

Si vous avez aimé, détesté, manifestez-vous! (et si vous avez détesté, expliquez pourquoi!) Une review fait toujours plaisir, et cela motive un auteur à travailler plus fort pour être à la hauteur de ceux et celles qui le lisent.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout,

Kyarah


	2. Le chemin qui mène à la sorcellerie

_16 août 2008_

**Disclaimer**** :** Cet univers appartient à la fantastique J.K. Rowling. Shannen et les autres personnages qui n'ont, visiblement pas été créés par Mrs Rowling m'appartiennent.

**Pairing**** :** SB/OC, RL/OC

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
****_Le chemin qui mène à la sorcellerie_**

_Les galettes de bœuf haché grillaient sur le barbecue._

_« Et tu crois vraiment que tu es le meilleur au lancer de galettes? ricana Shannen, en train de mettre les couverts sur la table en plastique._

_« Faut croire, répondit l'adolescent blond qui faisait sauter en l'air une première galette. _

_Ladite galette retomba sur sa spatule et il la remit sur le feu._

_« Tu doutes encore? demanda-t-il avec un charmant sourire._

_« Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu, d'accord?_

_Dan fit la moue et il envoya une nouvelle galette dans les airs, qu'il réceptionna à la perfection, une fois de plus._

_« T'es le meilleur, soupira Shannen._

_« Il suffisait que tu l'avoues._

_Shannen éclata de rire et entra dans la maison à la recherche des condiments, laissant derrière elle son meilleur ami et les huit autres adolescents invités, qui se prélassaient dans la piscine creusée des Savre._

_Shannen commençait à peine sa recherche du ketchup dans le réfrigérateur qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Elle délaissa donc sa tâche première et elle alla ouvrir… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une adolescente aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux bleus. Johanna, sa sœur aînée._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_L'exclamation lui avait échappé._

_ « Daniel m'a invitée, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et droites._

_« Mais… voulu objecter Shannen._

_ « C'est son anniversaire, non? Je lui ai emmené un petit cadeau._

_Effectivement, Dan fêtait ses seize ans – il était son cadet de quelques mois – mais pourquoi avait-il invité Johanna? Shannen n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'ils étaient spécialement proches… En fait, c'était le contraire, leurs seuls communications se limitaient à « Bonjour » et « Au revoir ». Alors pourquoi, pourquoi Dan avait-il invité Johanna?_

_Johanna__ sortit un petit paquet plat de derrière son dos enrobé dans du papier rouge._

_« J'espère que ça va lui plaire, dit-elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, l'air incertain._

_« Uh…_

_Shannen__ fit quelques pas vers l'arrière pour laisser sa sœur entrer – alors que la seule envie qu'elle avait était de lui claquer la porte au nez._

_« Tout le monde est dans la cour, tu peux laisser ton cadeau dans le salon avec les autres._

_Johanna__ lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et Shannen repartit à son activité première, à savoir ; la recherche de condiments._

_« Tu as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose? demanda Johanna en avisant les bras plein de pots de ketchup, de moutarde et de mayonnaise de Shannen._

_« Euh, oui, s'entendit dire la cadette._

_Alors qu'intérieurement, elle hurlait à sa sœur de ficher le camp, qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à faire là. Mais, comme la jeune fille bien élevée qu'elle était, elle chargea les bras de Johanna de liqueurs, de fromage jaune en tranches et d'un pot de cornichons._

_« Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Dan alors que les deux Cohen sortaient sur le balcon._

_Il s'empressa de décharger les bras de la plus vieille, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent ne plût pas du tout à Shannen. Elle sentit même un frisson désagréable qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale._

_Quelques heures plus tard, le repas avait été complètement englouti et la bande d'adolescents gloutons était retournée à l'eau, histoire de faire un peu de place pour le gâteau qui allait bientôt arriver. Comme Shannen l'avait prévu, l'attention de tous les invités était tournée vers sa sœur, qui était non seulement belle, mais qui possédait un charisme fou._

_« C'est ta fête, c'est autour de toi que ça devrait tourner! dit Shannen à Dan, assise au bord de l'eau._

_Leurs amis les avaient délaissés pour s'éclabousser avec Johanna, qui portait un bikini qui, sans être plus révélateur qu'un autre, ne laissa plus de place à l'imagination._

_« Laisse les, répliqua Dan en riant._

_Shannen__ soupira en elle enfonça la tête du garçon qu'elle aimait sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il émergea en la menaçant de la tuer, elle répliqua en riant qu'elle le verrait bien essayer, et que s'il le faisait réellement, son esprit reviendrait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – et toc! _

_« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as invitée. Vous n'êtes pas amis, non? Et s'il te plait – elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre – ne me dis pas que c'est parce que c'est ma sœur, et que les anniversaires il fait les fêter en famille, sinon, je t'étripe._

_« Non, en fait…_

_Il lui fit un sourire gêné. Il était tellement beau, Shannen avait juste une seule envie, c'était de l'embrasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle le savait. Parce que c'était son meilleur ami, un point c'est tout._

_« Écoute, je sais que toi et sa sœur, ce n'est pas l'amour fou._

_« Comment t'as deviné?_

_La raillerie de l'adolescente fit secouer la tête à son ami._

_« Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde._

_« J'imagine, regarde les!_

_D'un geste ample du bras, elle désigna le groupe non loin d'eux. Tout le monde aimait Johanna, il n'y avait pas photo. Tout le monde aimait peut-être trop Johanna, aussi._

_« Je suis tellement contente que tu ne sois pas comme eux, soupira Shannen._

_Dan eut alors l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. La jeune Cohen fut alors prise d'un doute._

_« Tu ne…_

_« Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi il y a deux jours, tu vois? Et elle a dit oui._

_Shannen__ eut alors l'impression d'entendre un bruit de verre brisé, ou alors une explosion d'elle se savait pas trop quoi, et que quelque chose se cassait à l'intérieur et remontait dans sa gorge pour former une boule énorme._

_« Ah bon, fit-elle simplement._

_Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. _

_« Je suis contente que tu le prennes bien, lui dit Johanna un peu plus tard alors que les parts de gâteau étaient servies._

_Shannen__ leva vers elle un regard terne. Sa sœur lui semblait radieuse, et encore plus lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre Dan. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut de les voir s'embrasser. Sous le choc, l'assiette échappa des mains de Shannen et alla s'écraser sur le sol. Le bruit de vaisselle cassée fit retourner tout le monde._

_« Oh, je… Excusez-moi, dit-elle en plaquant une main devant ses lèvres tremblantes._

_Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser les éclats, mais elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait._

_« Shan, ça va, je vais le faire, dit Dan en s'agenouilla à son tour à côté d'elle._

_Shannen__ releva sa tête vers lui, et les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait sans succès de contenir glissèrent sur ses joues._

_« Shan, ça va? Tu t'es fait mal?_

_Daniel prit les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas coupée. Mais elle retira ses mains, comme si elles avaient été brûlées par ce contact. Elle se releva et elle vit le visage inquiet de sa sœur, et surpris des autres adolescents._

_Elle tourna les talons et elle s'enfuit du jardin._

-

Shannen fut réveillée lorsqu'elle sentit un creux se former dans le matelas, à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, encore gommés par le sommeil, et elle faillit hurler en voyant les yeux gris, puis le visage souriant de Sirius Black. Elle se redressa brusquement. Sirius était couché à côté d'elle, l'air espiègle, le visage appuyé sur sa paume.

« Bon matin, mon chou, dit-il en souriant.

« Je sais bien que tu m'aimes, mais à l'avenir pourrais-tu attendre que je sois levée _avant_ de me souhaiter « Bon matin » ? demanda Shannen en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour essayer de les aplatir.

« Hier matin, tu es entré dans la chambre de James…

« C'est pas pareil ! Vous étiez réveillés tous les deux !

« Hum, hum !

Shannen se redressa et elle vit que James et Peter la dévisageaient, tous les deux appuyés sur le bord du lit, le visage entre les mains, tout sourire eux aussi.

« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!

Sirius, James et Peter se bouchèrent les oreilles.

« On n'est pas si effrayants que ça, si ? demanda James, penaud, avant de recevoir on oreiller en pleine figure.

« Dehors ! Dehors tous les trois !!

Les trois sorciers prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et sortirent de la chambre en riant. Ils refermèrent ensuite la porte pour éviter l'attaque de coussins que l'adolescente, debout sur son lit, leur envoyait.

Elle entendit les rires s'éloigner et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Quel éveil !

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle avait rêvé à la soirée d'anniversaire de Dan, la nuit où elle avait, vraisemblablement, quitté son monde pour atterrir dans celui dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce moment.

Elle se leva et elle ouvrit le tiroir de l'unique commode de bois de la pièce. À l'intérieur se trouvaient les vêtements qu'elle était allée acheter avec Mrs Potter au village.

Depuis quelques jours, Shannen ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle arrivait à interagir avec James et Sirius comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle les connaissait, pas juste une dizaine de jours. En fait, mis à part les deux sorciers, la seule personne avec qui elle agissait de manière spontanée était Dan, qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis le début du secondaire, depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans.

Mais pas avec les autres, parce qu'en réalité, en dehors de Dan, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, garçons ou filles. Sa sœur _chérie_ les lui volait tous. Elle était plus belle, plus cultivée, plus intéressante. Et elle avait fini par lui voler Dan aussi. Volontairement ou involontairement, cela restait un mystère.

Et puis, il y avait aussi les groupies de Dan qui tentaient de l'approcher en faisant amie-amie avec elle… Difficile de se faire des amis, dans ces conditions. Ou ils trouvaient quelqu'un de plus intéressant qu'elle – sa sœur – ou alors c'était juste pour essayer d'attirer l'attention d'une certaine personne – Dan.

Shannen serra les dents et elle s'habilla. Elle s'énervait elle-même de replonger dans le passé dès qu'elle était seule.

Elle tressa rapidement ses longs cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir, puis elle descendit à la salle à manger, où tout le monde était déjà installé. Remus lisait le journal, les sourcils froncés, Peter et Sirius semblaient très concentrés sur un sujet particulier et James, qui faisait face à Remus, mangeait en silence en lisant les grands titres du journal, les sourcils également froncés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Shannon en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

Il secoua la tête.

« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre, dit-il d'une voix grave que Shannen ne lui reconnu pas.

« Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? demanda Peter en se désintéressant de la conversation qu'il avait avec Sirius.

Remus répondit que non, et Shannen baissa les yeux sur l'article que le loup-garou lisait. Une sorcière travaillant comme Langue-de-Plomb avait été retrouvée assassinée dans son appartement, la marque flottant au-dessus de la demeure. L'adolescente regarda avec une fascination presque morbide la tête de mort d'où sortait la langue de serpent. Voldemort faisait déjà parler de lui, et dans quelques années, ça allait être terrible.

Shannen se demanda distraitement si l'Ordre du Phénix était déjà formé. Peut-être que oui, connaissant Dumbledore.

Remus tourna alors la page pour continuer sa lecture, et la marque dans le ciel disparut.

James s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

« J'espère que Evans va être au Chemin de Traverse elle aussi, dit-il.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Personnellement, je penche plutôt pour le « non ». Vu qu'on a reçu nos lettres hier, elle doit bien se douter que _toi_, tu allais faire des achats aujourd'hui. Et comme elle doit espérer ne pas tomber sur toi…

« Elle a un espèce de radar anti-James, tu vois ? chuchota Remus à Shannen.

Ah ! Même s'il lisait, il portait tout de même attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Merci, Sirius, répondit sèchement James, qui n'avait pas entendu ce que Remus avait dit.

« Ou alors, dit Peter pour tenter de remonter le moral de James, même si elle se doute que tu y vas aujourd'hui, elle pourrait très bien y aller aussi, avec tout le monde qu'il y a toujours là-bas…

« Mais oui ! Merci Queudver ! s'exclama James, de nouveau heureux. Ha ! Ha ! Je ne vais pas me laisser décourager par un imbécile comme Patmol !

« T'es gentil, James, répondit Sirius en faisant la moue. Je suis la voix de la vérité. J'ai toujours raison.

Shannen ne pu s'empêcher de penser au fameux « coup de bluff » auquel il allait penser dans quelques années. Non, il n'avait pas toujours raison.

« Dès que vous aurez fini de manger, on pourra partir pour le Chemin de Traverse, dit Mr Potter, resté silencieux jusque là.

« Tu viens aussi, p'pa ? s'étonna James. Pourtant, le guérisseur…

Mr Potter fit un geste impatient de la main, comme si une mouche particulièrement énervante et tenace s'amusait à voler près de son visage.

« Le guérisseur n'a rien dit, répondit Mr Potter, agacé. Je vais juste me promener et acheter quelques livres chez Fleury et Boots.

« Après, il va rentrer bien sagement à la maison, dit Mrs Potter en sortant de la cuisine pour déposer une carafe pleine de jus de citrouille sur la table.

« Oui. Tu vois, James ? Tout va bien.

James ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. Mrs Potter fut la première à y aller ; elle prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans les braises rougeoyantes au fond de l'âtre de la cheminée et annonça sa destination. Des flammes vert émeraude s'élevèrent et elle s'y engouffra.

« À moi ! s'exclama Sirius en attrapant la main de Shannen pour la tirer dans son sillage.

Il prit une poignée de poudre et il la jeta dans la cheminée.

« Sir… commença Shannen, incertaine, alors que les flammes lui léchaient les jambes.

« Attention au décollage, ferme la bouche ! dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Chemin de Traverse ! clama-t-il haut et fort.

Les pieds de Shannen quittèrent le sol et elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière. Alors, de toutes ses forces, elle s'accrocha au bras de Sirius, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour ne pas avaler de suie.

Ses pieds heurtèrent finalement une surface dure et elle faillit vaciller. Sirius resserra sa prise sur elle et il la fit avancer en lui disant qu'ils devaient débloquer le chemin pour laisser les autres passer.

Ils quittèrent l'âtre de la nouvelle cheminée, beaucoup plus grande et large que celle située dans le salon des Potter.

« Mes enfants, vous êtes pleins de suie ! soupira Mrs Potter en s'avançant vers eux avec un petit plumeau.

Elle entreprit de nettoyer les vêtements de Shannen. Elle remarqua alors que le visage de Sirius était noir de suie.

« C'est agréable d'avoir de la compagnie pour ce voyage, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage avec le mouchoir que Mrs Potter lui avait donné.

James sortit à son tour de la cheminée, suivi de Peter, Remus et M. Potter.

« On dirait que Sirius aime beaucoup notre petite protégée, remarqua malicieusement Mr Potter alors que sa femme époussetait ses vêtements.

James, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire quand Sirius fit un sourire charmant à son aîné.

« On va commencer par les robes, décida Mrs Potter. James, les tiennes sont rendues beaucoup trop courtes, j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour Sirius.

« Je vais tout de suite à la librairie, dit Mr Potter en s'éloignant et en leur adressant un salut de la main.

« À tout à l'heure, chéri, répondit Mrs Potter avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les cinq adolescents. Donc, d'abord, Madame Guipure, et ensuite…

« M'man, la coupa James, on est bien capables de faire nos achats tous seuls.

« J'ai bien peur que non, jeune homme. On va faire vos achats scolaires, et ensuite vous aurez le champ libre.

James soupira, penaud. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à sa mère… Ses trois amis rirent sous leur barbe et ils emboîtèrent le pas à Mrs Potter qui se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers l'artère principale du chemin de Traverse, car ils avaient en fait atterri dans un rond point entre deux bâtisses.

Sirius alla prendre la main de Shannen pour ne pas la perdre. Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, mais serra tout de même la main du séduisant jeune homme dans la sienne. Jamais un garçon n'avait agi comme ça avec elle, avant. De manière si spontanée et presque enfantine. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça restait surprenant. Surtout venant du jeune Black, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était comme ça. Souvent, les auteurs de fanfictions – oui, oui, elle avait parcouru le web pour en lire – le dépeignaient comme un bourreau des cœurs, qui avait à son tableau de chasse un nombre impressionnant de demoiselles. Mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à… ça.

Cependant, le fait était qu'ils n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard.

Ils débouchèrent dans l'artère principale et Shannen fut alors contente de tenir la main de Sirius ; il y avait tellement de sorciers se pressant autour d'eux qu'elle avait peur de se trouver emportée par la foule compacte. Sirius lui tenait fermement la main alors qu'ils avançaient à contre-courant pour aller rejoindre Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, où Mrs Potter devait retirer de l'argent.

Ils y entrèrent et Shannen regarda, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, le plancher ciré, le lustre au plafond et les affreux gobelins installés aux hauts comptoirs.

« Vous avez vos clés ? demanda Mrs Potter à Remus et Peter.

Les deux acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le seul comptoir qui venait de se libérer.

« Vous venez avec nous ? demanda Mrs Potter à Shannen et Sirius.

Shannen eut l'air incertaine, puis elle haussa les épaules en souriant et en répondant que ça l'intriguait, les entrailles de Gringotts. Sirius, lui, avait prévu refuser l'offre, puisqu'ils n'allaient pas descendre au coffre fort des Black et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans celui des Potter, Pettigrow ou Lupin, mais en entendant la réponse de Shannen, il leur emboîta le pas, ne désirant pas rester seul dans le hall d'entrée de la banque.

Une fois que tous furent installés dans un wagon rouillé, Shannen comprit pourquoi Sirius avait refusé, de prime abord, l'offre de Mrs Potter ; au bout de trois virages _très_ serrés, il arborait un teint verdâtre et il se cramponnait aux rebords du wagon tellement fort que ses jointures avaient blanchi.

« Ouah ! s'exclama Shannen lorsque le wagon avait fait son premier virage.

Elle avait été propulsée contre Remus, et leurs deux tête s'étaient assommées.

« Y'a pas de mal, dit le loup-garou en se tenant le front.

Shannen soupira en tenant son propre front, des larmes de douleur perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Mais suite à cela, Remus garda son bras autour de ses épaules, pour éviter qu'ils ne se cognent encore l'un contre l'autre lors des virages mal contrôlés.

« Tu t'amuses bien, Lunard, se moqua James.

« La ferme, Cornedrue.

Peter et James échangèrent un regard goguenard, Sirius étant trop occupé à refouler son envie de vomir.

Après avoir visité les trois coffres forts et retiré tout l'argent qu'il fallait – Sirius était resté prostré dans le wagon à chaque fois que les autres en sortaient pour se dégourdir les jambes – ils reprirent le chemin qui montait à la surface, chemin qui s'avéra aussi cahoteux que celui qu'ils avaient pris pour descendre.

Quand ils sortirent enfin du wagon (« Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser mettre les pieds dans un truc pareil ! avait gémit Sirius), Shannen avait un peu mal au cœur, mais, étrangement, elle avait quand même aimé l'expérience. Peter et James encadraient Remus pour se moquer gentiment et Mrs Potter tenait fermement le bras de Sirius pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre, le teint plus vert que précédemment.

Il fallut donc attendre que Sirius se remette avant de partir à la chasse aux manuels scolaires. Ils n'attendirent cependant pas longtemps, car ils s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils en chintz bordant les murs de la banque depuis cinq minutes que le jeune Black reprit du poil de la bête. Il avait aperçu une tête aux longs cheveux noirs et gras qui se dirigeait vers un comptoir, accompagné de trois autres garçons aux sales têtes.

« Servilus… l'entendit murmurer Shannen, assise à sa gauche.

Elle suivit du regard l'endroit où Sirius regardait. James, à la droite de Patmol, avait aussi entendu le murmure, et le sourire qu'il afficha n'affichait rien de bon.

« Je pense que Sirius se sent mieux, madame, dit Remus en se levant, voulant éviter une confrontation.

« Oui, je crois aussi, s'empressa d'ajouter Shannen, qui n'avait pas envie d'assister à une altercation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Rogue aussi les avait vu, semblait-il.

« Allez, messieurs, dehors, dit Mrs Potter en poussant les deux garçons bruns devant elle.

Peter, Remus et Shannen les suivaient. Avant de sortir, Shannen se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Rogue, qui parlait avec un gobelin. Pour l'instant, le pire avait été évité.

« Bah, ce n'est que partie remise, dit Sirius, l'air déterminé.

« Je pense que je t'aimais plus quand tu étais silencieux, dit Shannen, en devinant qu'il parlait de Severus.

Sirius arbora un air outré pendant que James éclatait de rire. Rire qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Lily Evans et six autres filles passer devant lui.

« Heu, je vous rejoins plus tard ! annonça-t-il.

« James ! s'exclama Mrs Potter.

« C'est l'amour, madame, ricana Sirius en secouant la tête.

Mrs Potter eut l'air ennuyé.

« Allez, on va le suivre ! annonça Sirius, et il attrapa la main de Shannen pour la traîner dans son sillage. Tu vas enfin savoir qui est cette Evans avec laquelle James passe son temps à te casser les oreilles !

La jeune fille, contrainte de le suivre, se retourna pour regarder Remus avec l'air le plus implorant qu'elle pouvait afficher : « Viens me chercher ! Je veux pas y aller ! » Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer ; Lily Evans, qui n'était pas encore tombée sous le charme de James, allait certainement perdre patience après que ce dernier se soit mis à fanfaronner devant elle. Le résultat promettait d'être désastreux.

Pauvre James, il se démenait pour rien, ce n'était pas cette année que Lily Evans allait lui laisser sa chance…

« Salut, Evans, dit James en arrivant à la hauteur de Lily.

Elle le regarda, surprise, les sourcils froncés. Comme Shannen l'avait prédit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Trois des amies de Lily commencèrent à glousser. Shannen soupira intérieurement en arrivant à leur hauteur. D'accord, trois filles qui se prenaient pour des poules, c'était pas la mer à boire. Mais quand même, ce genre de spectacle n'avait jamais vraiment été très intéressant… et elle aurait préféré que Sirius ne la traîne pas de force.

Chez elle, Dan était l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de l'école. Chaque petit geste qu'il faisait déclanchait les gloussements stupides des filles qui tombaient sous son charme, et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il souriait. Shannen avait toujours aimé le sourire de son meilleur ami, mais en même temps, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne garde ce sourire que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Les groupies, elle détestait.

« Potter, répondit froidement Lily. Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt.

« Moi non plus, le destin est bien fait, hein ? demanda James en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

Shannen roula des yeux, signe d'exaspération. Le pire, c'était qu'elle sentait que la réplique de James était des plus sincères.

« Black, tu as une petite amie ? demanda une des filles en cessant de glousser, une petite grosse aux courts cheveux noirs bouclés.

« On a l'air d'un couple ? demanda Sirius en regardant Shannen qui leva les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspérée.

« Pas très bien assortis, en tous cas, dit une autre fille d'une voix forte, derrière Lily. Il aurait pu trouver mieux, quand même, quand on voit le choix qui s'offre à lui à Poudlard.

Elle était très grande, mince et brune. C'était, en réalité, une des plus belles filles que Shannen eut jamais vu. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se permettait de dire ça tout haut. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cette remarque… Et ce ne serait sans doutes pas la dernière… Elle se souvenait, une fille avait déjà dit ça de Dan et d'elle… Parce que elle, Shannen Cohen, était ordinaire. Elle n'était pas belle, elle n'était pas laide. Elle était _ordinaire_. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être classé comme « ordinaire », les gens vous voient une fois, mais comme vous êtes ordinaire et que vous vous fondez dans la masse, ils oublient aussitôt qui vous êtes, et s'ils vous revoient une seconde fois, ils oublient qu'ils vous ont déjà rencontré quelque part.

Shannen baissa les yeux et elle voulut retirer sa main de celle de Sirius, mais il la serra plus fort.

« Mieux… J'espère que tu ne parlais pas de toi, Meadows, dit James, en se détournant de Lily pour fixer la dénommée Meadows.

« Comment as-tu deviné, Potter ? grimaça la jeune fille.

« Juste supposé.

« Je crois qu'il te manque certaines notions de respect.

« J'allais te dire la même chose.

« Arrêtez, les coupa sèchement Lily en s'interposant entre eux. Potter, fiche le camp.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Shannen.

« Je m'excuse pour Aria, elle n'est pas en forme ces temps-cis. Moi je trouve que Sirius et toi formez un beau couple, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« On n'est pas un couple, répondit Shannen alors que Sirius affichait un sourire tellement grand qu'il montait jusqu'à ses oreilles après avoir entendu le commentaire de Lily.

« Hey ! Ne me renie pas, Shan ! s'exclama-t-il. Hé, vous savez quoi ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lily, Meadows et les autres filles. Shan va entrer à Poudlard avec nous, alors je vais pouvoir l'avoir avec moi _tout le temps _!

« C'est une fille, pas un objet, répondit Lily.

« Comment ça ? demanda la petite grosse. Elle a fait un transfert ? Elle étudiait où avant ?

« Vois-tu, ma très chère Camille, répondit Sirius, Shan ci-présente vient de découvrir ses pouvoirs cachés.

Meadows ne fit même pas l'effort de cacher son sourire moqueur.

« La belle affaire ! Tu es sûr que tu veux t'embarrasser d'elle, Sirius ?

« Oh, je ne m'en embarrasse pas du tout. Toi, par contre, ça fait déjà cinq ans que je m'embarrasse de ta présence, ça relève du miracle que je ne sois pas encore mort.

« Je suis fière de toi, répliqua calmement Meadows.

Peter les rejoignit alors.

« Mrs Potter m'a chargé de venir te chercher, dit-il à Shannen, profitant de la joute verbale qui commençait entre Meadows et Sirius. On va aller tout de suite chez Madame Guipure. Elle et Remus sont déjà partis, ils nous réservent une place.

« Parfait, soupira Shannen, reconnaissante.

Profitant du fait que l'attention de Sirius était ailleurs, elle retira sa main et elle se dirigea avec Peter vers la boutique tenue par la sorcière couturière.

« Toi aussi tu dois te faire de nouvelles robes ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Étrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver de réel dégoût pour ce garçon. Il pouvait bien sembler pathétique à toujours suivre James, Sirius et Remus, mais il n'avait pas encore trahit leur amitié. Et puis, sans avoir l'aisance et l'humour des deux premiers, ni la présence rassurante de Remus, il était quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être agréable de discuter.

« Oui, les miennes sont un peu trop serrées et courtes. Remus aussi en a besoin de nouvelles, les siennes sont trop courtes aussi. Je crois que Sirius et James aussi en ont besoin de nouvelles, il me semble qu'ils ont grandi depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, mais Mrs Potter a dit, et je cite, « _qu'il ne fallait pas surtout gâcher leurs joyeuses retrouvailles avec leurs camarades de classe du sexe opposé_. » Ou alors un truc du genre.

Shannen réprima un éclat de rire.

« Sirius s'entend toujours aussi bien avec Meadows ?

« Oh, oui. Leurs parents avaient décider de les fiancer quand ils étaient petits, mais Sirius ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec eux, et donc l'idée de ne pas pouvoir choisir lui-même la personne qu'il allait épouser l'a vraiment fâché. D'ailleurs, dès le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés, ça été la guerre entre eux. Mais il semblerait que leur guéguerre leur plaise, c'est sans doute une manière pour eux de montrer leur attirance mutuelle… Mais comme Sirius veut tout faire pour s'éloigner de ses parents et de leurs décisions, il ne veut pas avouer qu'il aime bien Meadows.

« Qui ne veut pas avouer quoi ? fit une voix dans leur dos.

Shannen et Peter firent volte-face. Sirius et James se tenaient derrière eux, l'air inquisiteur.

« Un tas de choses, dit Peter.

Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Sirius éclata de rire et se plaça entre Peter et Shannen pour reprendre la main de cette dernière, la foule devenant plus compacte autour d'eux.

« Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ?

« Je dois avouer l'avoir cru.

« Honte à toi.

James poussa finalement la porte de leur destination finale. Remus était déjà debout sur un tabouret, un long tissus noir enroulé autour de son corps, des aiguilles brillantes sortant d'un peu partout. Quelques autres clients étaient également sur des tabourets, leurs robes plus ou moins terminées. Mrs Potter était assise sur une vieille chaise et elle regardait la couturière s'affairer autour de ses clients.

« Les filles vont bien, Lunard, merci de prendre de leurs nouvelles, dit James en s'approchant de son ami, qui ne pouvait pas bouger de peur de se piquer. Tu sais que t'es vraiment très classe habillé comme ça ? Tu devrais essayer plus souvent.

Remus lui offrit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

« Pour une robe ? demanda brusquement Mrs Guipure en apparaissant soudainement à côté de Shannen, la faisant sursauter.

« Oui, dit Mrs Potter en s'approchant. Trois robes noires standards pour Poudlard.

« Parfait.

Shannen lâcha la main de Sirius pour monter sur le tabouret que lui indiquait la couturière. Aussitôt, des rouleaux de tissus et des mètres virent voler autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça…

-

« On a acheté tout ce dont on avait besoin, on peut aller où on veut, maintenant ? demanda James à sa mère. On sera de retour pour souper, promis.

« On va être sage, promit Sirius.

« Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises, dit Remus avec sérieux.

Les trois entouraient leur aînée, qui était devant l'âtre de la cheminée qui devait la ramener chez elle. Elle regarda les trois garçons, puis Peter et enfin, Shannen.

« On ne la perdra pas de vue, Mrs Potter, dit Sirius en se mettant au garde à vous, sérieux.

« M'man, Shannen est pas une petite fille. Elle sait se défendre…

James se tourna vers Shannen, incrédule.

« …je crois ?

« Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de moi, répondit simplement Shannen avec un sourire taquin.

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune Potter.

« Tu vois !

Mrs Potter semblait encore hésiter. Cependant, en voyant l'air des cinq adolescents, elle s'avoua finalement vaincue, et après un regard inquisiteur, elle disparut dans la cheminée, tous les achats de la journée sous les bras.

« Enfin libres ! s'exclama James.

« Je crois que ta mère va finir par adopter Shannen, James, dit Remus, alors qu'ils retournaient tous sur l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse.

« Oui, je pense aussi, dit James.

Shannen rougit légèrement.

« Mais enfin…

« Fais voir ta baguette, Shan, dit Sirius en changeant de sujet.

Trouver sa baguette s'était avéré très facile, finalement. Ollivander n'avait eu qu'à lui présenter six baguettes, la sixième avait été la bonne. D'une longueur de 29,7 centimètres, elle était en bois d'érable, et elle le vernis qui avait été appliqué sur le bois lui donnait une teinte de pêche rosée. Des étincelles violettes s'étaient échappées de l'embout de la baguette de la sorcière lorsqu'elle l'avait agitée dans le magasin du vieux sorcier.

Shannen sortit la baguette de son étui de carton et elle la tendit à Sirius.

« Je pense que la baguette est le plus fidèle compagnon du sorcier, dit Peter, l'air pensif.

« Tu crois ? demanda James, amusé.

« Pfeuh ! fut la réponse de Queudver.

« Mais tu dois y faire très attention, dit Remus.

« Je sais.

« Tu devrais donc commencer à enlever ta baguettes des mains de Patmol, avant qu'il ne se blesse.

« Tu sais, Lunard, j'adore quand tu me couves comme ça, grimaça Sirius en redonnant sa baguette à l'apprentie sorcière, qui la rangea de nouveau dans son étui, de peur de l'abîmer.

De plus, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir, et elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Elle connaissait bien quelques sorts, pour avoir lu les romans écrits par la célèbre J.K. Rowling, mais pouvait-elle les maîtriser ? Ça, c'était moins certain.

« Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous restés derrière ? demanda-t-elle à James.

« Pour flâner.

« Pour flâner ?

Shannen haussa un sourcil.

« Pour flâner, confirma James, et les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent. Avec m'man, on est allés directement où il fallait aller pour chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour l'école, mais maintenant, on peut aller où on veut.

« Ils ont reçu un nouveau modèle au magasin de Quidditch, dit Peter.

« Un nouveau modèle de balai, glissa Remus à Shannen, qui acquiesça, même si elle s'en était vaguement doutée, puisque le mot Quidditch avait été utilisé.

Et elle connaissait quand même James et Sirius, et leur passion pour le sport officiel des sorciers. Il lui tardait, quant à elle, d'assister à un match à Poudlard. Être présente allait être une sensation beaucoup plus fantastique que de juste voir dans les films.

« Ainsi donc, allons-y ! annonça James.

« Tu penses que Evans est encore sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Peter à Remus.

« Qui sait ? demanda le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.

« Ce serait bien de tomber sur elle encore une fois, dit James, rêveur.

Oui, et tomber sur la Meadows ? Shannen n'en avait pas vraiment envie, et en voyant l'expression de Sirius, elle devina qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Pourtant, le premier septembre approchait, et elles allaient immanquablement se croiser… si elles étaient dans la même maison.

Sa maison à Poudlard… Où allait-elle bien aller… ? Quelle allait être la décision du Choixpeau ?

« Viens, Shannen, sinon on va te laisser ici, dit Remus.

« Remus, t'es fou ! s'exclama Sirius. J'ai dit à la mère de James qu'on allait veiller sur elle !

Remus répondit à Sirius par un sourire goguenard et il partit rejoindre James et Peter qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la boutique dédiée à ce sport béni qu'était le Quidditch.

« Il m'a eu, grogna Sirius. Bon, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son amie, allons-y nous aussi, Shan !

Elle acquiesça et elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Le passage au début du chapitre était nécessaire car les noms de Johanna et Dan vont continuer de revenir dans les chapitres suivants. Bien malgré Shannen, ce sont deux personnes importantes dans sa vie. À la base, je pensais me contenter de faire des allusions à ces deux personnages, mais bon, j'ai changé d'idée, hein ! Je voulais un minimum d'interaction entre eux (et minimum d'interaction il y a eu!!)

Sirius n'aime pas le circuit sous-terrain de Gringotts. Les virages sont serrés, ce qui fait qu'on se cogne les uns aux autres, et lorsqu'on est sur le bord on s'écrase douloureusement contre les bords métallique… Bref, mauvaise expérience pour le pauvre toutou.

Et pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu… oui, Shannen a un complexe d'infériorité. Eh, il y a beaucoup de filles comme elle, peut-être vous aussi ! Oui ! VOUS !!

On en saura plus sur les amies de Lily dans les prochains chapitres. J'aime bien Aria Meadows, et vous ?

J'attends vos commentaires et impressions avec impatience.


	3. Le premier septembre et ce qui en suivit

_3 septembre 2008_

**Disclaimer**** :** Cet univers appartient à la fantastique J.K. Rowling. Shannen et les autres personnages qui n'ont, visiblement pas été créés par Mrs Rowling m'appartiennent.

**Pairing**** :** SB/OC, RL/OC

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
Le premier septembre et ce qui en suivit**

Le quai 9 et trois-quart était bondé ce matin-là. En plus des bruyants éclats de retrouvailles, on pouvait entendre les cris des rapaces indignés d'être privés de leur liberté, enfermés dans des cages, ainsi que les miaulements ou ronronnements de gros matous emprisonnés dans leur panier ou, tout simplement, dans les bras de leur propriétaires. Les étudiants les plus âgés tentaient de se soustraire de l'étreinte maternelle, embarrassés de tant d'effusions sentimentales de la part d'un parent, alors que les plus jeunes voulaient y rester encore un peu, même si la veille ils avaient soif de liberté.

Les Maraudeurs, leurs parents et Shannen étaient arrivés sur le quai assez tôt dans le but de se trouver un compartiment juste pour eux. Pas trop tôt, quand même, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être _trop_ impatients de retourner à l'école.

Après avoir rangé les énormes malles dans le filet du compartiment qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, la joyeuse troupe était retournée auprès de leurs géniteurs pour un dernier au revoir. Mrs Potter embrassa James, Sirius et Shannen, en leur faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises, de bien veiller sur Shannen et de l'aider à s'intégrer et… par pitié, de ne pas faire tourner en bourrique leurs professeurs cette année encore. Le professeur de Défense de l'année précédente avait fait un burn-out et une dépression à cause d'eux – il fallait préciser qu'il était des plus incompétents, et les deux leaders du quartet ne s'étaient pas privés de le lui faire remarquer tout au long de l'année – et la matriarche espérait grandement qu'une expérience semblable ne se reproduise pas.

Shannen apprécia la marque d'affection. Les Potter s'étaient montrés plus que généreux à son égard, lui payant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour Poudlard ainsi que des vêtements, un toit, de la nourriture… alors qu'elle ne leur avait jamais dit d'où elle venait. Elle se voyait bien mal leur expliquer qu'elle venait d'un monde où eux, ils n'existaient qu'à travers l'imagination d'une femme, dans des romans best-sellers, que la vie de certains d'entre eux allait bientôt toucher à sa fin.

« N'oubliez pas ne nous écrire, dit Mrs Potter.

« Bien sûr que non, m'man, assura James.

Shannen acquiesça d'un coup de tête alors que Mrs Potter se tournait vers elle, cherchant à savoir si elle aussi allait lui écrire.

« Tu es aussi la bienvenue chez nous à Noël, ma belle.

« Merci beaucoup, madame.

Remus avait fait ses au revoirs à ses parents et Peter avait embrassé sa mère, ils étaient donc prêts à retourner dans la locomotive rouge. La fumée s'échappant de la cheminée du wagon de tête s'était épaissie et pris une teinte plus foncée, il était donc temps pour les apprentis sorciers de prendre place dans leur wagon pour le voyage qui allait durer tout l'après-midi.

« J'ai vu ma mère, dit Sirius, qui marchait en tête avec James, avec cet abruti de Regulus.

« Et ?

« Elle a fait semblant de ne pas me voir, continua le jeune Black avec fierté. Finalement, ça l'arrange que je sois parti, cet été.

« Moi, ça m'arrange sûrement plus qu'elle, ricana James.

Sirius lui donna une claque dans le dos et, arrivés devant leur compartiment, fit glisser la porte coulissante. En plus de leurs bagages, il y avait désormais trois jeunes filles, qui se tournèrent vers eux avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Bien le bonjour, mesdemoiselles, dit Sirius, courtois, comme il l'était avec les filles en général, et un concert de gloussements lui répondit.

Shannen jeta un regard dans le compartiment, et elle s'empêcha de soupirer en voyant les donzelles dévorer Sirius et James des yeux – ils étaient pour le moment les seuls qu'elles voyaient. Remus avait l'air aussi ennuyé qu'elle, mais il resta silencieux. Il y avait – malheureusement – amplement de place dans le compartiment pour qu'ils y entrent tous, mais il ne semblait pas très chaud à l'idée de supporter des fans. Peter, lui, abordait une expression proche de celle du loup-garou. Il n'était pas aussi populaire que ses trois amis et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se faisait plus d'illusions. C'étaient James, Sirius et Remus qui attiraient les regards, pas lui. James était Poursuiveur et, cette année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Sirius était l'Apollon du collège et Remus aussi était beau, d'une beauté plus ténue que les deux autres, mais il était beau quand même. Et surtout, surtout ! ils faisaient tous les trois partie des meilleures élèves de leur promotion.

Les sorciers finirent par tous s'entasser dans le compartiment. Shannen et Peter avaient été relégués au bord de la fenêtre, se faisant face. Tous les deux n'intéressaient pas les trois sorcières gloussantes, même si deux d'entre elles avaient lancé un regard à la fois interrogateur et tueur à l'Américaine, qui n'avait pipé mot.

Il sembla que chacune des groupies avait une cible prédéterminée. L'une s'accrochait à James, souhaitant lui faire oublier la belle Lily Evans. La seconde s'accaparait l'attention de Sirius et la dernière tentait de séduire le lunatique Remus. L'air du compartiment n'était pas très agréable – sens figuré et imagé, les trois sorcières s'étaient aspergées de parfum bon marché en une telle quantité qu'elle donnait mal au cœur à Shannen – et donc la jeune fille décidé d'aller explorer le train. Peter s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux roman moldu écrit par un certain Tolkien et qui faisait encore fureur à l'époque de Shannen, du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait, et il ne lui proposa pas de l'accompagner. Remus, lui, en voyant la jeune fille passer devant lui pour sortir, vit là une opportunité de quitter la place, et donc il s'excusa auprès de l'amoureuse transie qui se collait contre lui pour faire valoir ses atours.

« Et c'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Shannen, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

« Juste les premiers jours après la rentrée, après ça se calme. Il y aussi la Saint-Valentin. L'année dernière, Sirius s'est littéralement fait attaquer par une vingtaine de hiboux porteurs de cartes. James ne laisse pas sa place non plus.

« Et toi tu n'as rien eu ?

« Oh, pas autant que ces messieurs, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin. Ils remportent la palme haut la main.

Shannen rit doucement. Oui, bien sûr. Dan aussi recevait beaucoup de lettres le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et certaines filles venaient le voir en personne lui faire une déclaration. Alors que c'était la journée pour les amoureux, et que Shannen aurait voulu passer ce jour tranquille avec celui qu'elle aimait, il fallait que d'autres filles viennent se l'accaparer. Et une avait enfin réussi. Johanna, sa sœur aînée.

« Mais, sincèrement, elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? demanda Shannen.

« Pas pour le moment, non. Mais je t'avoue me poser la même question. Au fait, tu ne comptes pas _vraiment_ passer le voyage dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi ? Je pense qu'on y serait très bien, pas toi ? Le plancher m'a l'air plus que confortable. Un peu dur, mais bon, on se fait à tout, il paraît.

Remus lui jeta un regard blasé.

« D'accord… Moi, je suis plutôt d'avis de trouver un compartiment tranquille.

« Bonne idée.

Ils se mirent donc à la recherche d'un compartiment, si non vide, avec des amis de Remus. Sirius avait dit à Shannen qu'ils étaient les seuls garçons de sixième année à Gryffondor. Depuis le début de leur scolarité, passaient tout leur temps ensemble, et donc, des liens s'étaient créés. Cela ne les avait pas empêcher de se faire des amis avec des élèves des années supérieures ou inférieures, ou tout simplement avec des sorciers d'autres maisons.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils changèrent de wagon qu'ils semblèrent en trouver un. La porte de ce dernier, alors que Remus passait devant, s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter Shannen qui regarda, les yeux écarquillés, un sorcier sortir du compartiment pour passer un bras autour du cou du loup-garou.

« Si c'est pas ce cher Lup ! s'exclama le garçon.

« Mitchell, dit poliment le loup-garou.

« Ça faisait longtemps, non ?

« Juste deux mois.

Mitchell était un sorcier grassouillet, qui arborait une tignasse aussi ébouriffée que James, sinon plus, qui lui descendait un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Il avait des yeux noirs en amande cachés derrières des lunettes carrées à la monture en plastique épais de couleur bleu marine.

« Je ne pense pas te connaître, dit-il en avisant Shannen.

« Je suis nouvelle cette année, dit-elle.

« Oh ! Tu vas adorer Poudlard, alors !

Il libéra Remus et il tendit sa main à la jeune fille.

« Hector Mitchell. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me retrouver en tout temps.

« Shannen Cohen.

« T'es Américaine, non ? J'ai reconnu ton accent. Mais ne restez pas plantés dans le couloir, vous deux, entrez, entrez !

Et il les tira dans sa cabine sans qu'ils ne puissent placer un mot.

Le compartiment n'était pas vide, il y avait sept autres élèves, garçons et filles, de onze à dix-huit ans. Mitchell avait sans doute recueilli des brebis égarées. Quatre sorciers se disputaient une partie de bataille explosive, et ils proposèrent à Remus et Shannen de se joindre à eux, offre qu'ils déclinèrent. Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux partir à la recherche d'un endroit moins bondé et plus tranquille… ?

Il s'avéra finalement qu'il n'y avait pas un seul compartiment de libre – ils étaient tombés sur quelques Serpentards qui leur avaient cherché des noises, et sur Lily, qui les salua poliment, et Aria Meadows, qui jeta un regard dédaigneux à Shannen – et donc, ils décidèrent de retourner auprès de James, Sirius, Peter et des trois groupies, en priant pour que ces dernières soient parties. Prière qui fut exaucée, car lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le compartiment, il traînait encore des effluves de leur atroce parfum, mais au moins elles avaient déguerpi.

Peter et James se disputaient un match d'échecs version sorcier, et Sirius, bien avachi sur son banc, les regardait pour bien se moquer du binoclard.

« Shan ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant vivement. Lunard ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

« Oh, je peux imaginer, répondit Remus s'assoyant.

Sirius attira Shannen vers lui pour la faire s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée avec notre lunatique chéri.

« J'ai vécu de folles aventures aux quatre coins du train avec lui, assura Shannen avec tout le sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve à cet instant.

« Bien, bien !

James laissa échapper à ce moment-là une exclamation mécontente, car la reine de Peter venait de trucider son roi. James était un très mauvais joueur d'échecs, c'était notoire, mais par bonté – ou pitié ? – Peter et Remus acceptaient de se mesurer à lui car, même s'il perdait à tous les coups, Potter aimait ce jeu. Shannen avait toujours détesté les échecs, et même si la version sorcière était animée, il était hors de question qu'elle y joue. La seule fois qu'elle avait tenté, les pièces, qui appartenaient à Sirius, avaient passé leur temps à l'insulter et à lui dire où les placer. Résultat : elle avait lamentablement perdu et les pièces l'avaient blâmé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express entra finalement en gare à Pré-au-Lard. Shannen devait se séparer de ses quatre amis pour se joindre aux autres première année, qui se pressaient pour rejoindre un homme à la barbe fournie et qui était plus grand et large que la moyenne. Sirius lui souhaita bon courage, étant certain que la jeune fille ne savait pas de quoi la Répartition retournait. Si effectivement elle ne l'aurait pas su, elle aurait peut-être un peu paniqué devant l'air mystérieux que lui et James affichaient. Mais comme elle était au courant, elle ne s'en faisait pas tant que ça. Mettre un vieux chapeau pointu n'avait rien de terrifiant. Par contre, mettre un vieux chapeau devant une salle de plus ou moins deux cent personnes dont toutes les paires de yeux étaient tournées vers soi, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Hagrid les appelait de sa grosse voix bourrue. Les gamins l'entourant étaient vraiment plus petits que Shannen, qui n'était pas spécialement grande pour une fille de son âge. L'américaine retint un soupir en pensant qu'elle n'allait certainement pas passer inaperçue. Elle prit place dans une barque avec trois fillettes terrorisées, qui lui jetèrent un regard surpris en voyant une fille plus âgée se joindre à eux. Elles n'émirent pas le moindre commentaire. Sans doute redoutaient-elles la Répartition, ne sachant pas ce qu'elles devaient faire pour être réparties.

Les barques glissaient rapidement sur l'eau, émettant un léger clapotis. La silhouette du château, les fenêtres illuminées, se dessinait devant la procession de petites embarcations. Shannen sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle y était presque. _Maintenant_, elle était terrorisée. Mis à part l'épisode de la rivière, elle n'avait plus fait preuve du moindre talent magique. Et si, finalement, tout n'était qu'une erreur? Ou alors, elle rêvait? Peut-être qu'elle était dans son lit et qu'elle imaginait tout ce qui se passait?

« _Pitié, ne me réveillez pas! _se dit-elle.

Tous les apprentis sorciers baissèrent la tête lorsqu'ils traversèrent un rideau de lierre cachant une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. La seule source de lumière était désormais la lanterne au-devant de chaque barque. La lumière revint enfin lorsqu'ils sortirent du tunnel pour arriver dans une sorte de crique souterraine. Quelques torches étaient accrochées au mur rocheux. Le géant les fit débarquer de leur barque et les fit avancer le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne. Il était à l'avant et c'était lui qui procurait la nouvelle source de lumière.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qu'ils franchirent afin de monter les marches menant à une immense porte de chêne massif. L'entrée du château. Ils y étaient, enfin. Shannen marchait à l'arrière. Elle avait les yeux partout, elle ne voulait rien manquer. Elle voulait tout imprimer sur ses rétines.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu que Dan soit avec elle…

McGonagall les rejoint et Hagrid lui céda la parole. Les première année la regardaient sans piper le moindre mot.

« Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir à Poudlard, dit-elle en les regardant tous, un par un – Shannen baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le regard sévère de l'enseignante sur elle. Dès que vous passerez cette porte, vous entrerez dans la Grande Salle. Avant d'aller vous asseoir, vous serez répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons, à savoir : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Vous y resterez tout le long de votre scolarité et votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, puisque vous passerez tout votre temps ensemble, que vous partagerez le même dortoir, les mêmes cours et la même salle commune. Pendant cette année scolaire, chaque bonne action sera récompensée par des points versées à votre maison. Par contre, vous pouvez également faire perdre des points. La maison qui, à la fin de l'année, aura une majorité de points gagnera le trophée des Quatre Maisons.

Elle s'interrompit un moment afin de les laisser digérer cette masse d'information. Puis, elle reprit.

« L'une de vos tâches, tout au long de vos sept années d'études, sera de faire honneur à votre maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Bon. Maintenant, vous allez attendre ici un instant. Je vais revenir dans un moment. Je vous prierai de rester silencieux.

La sorcière partit et, malgré la commande de silence, les gamins se mirent à chuchoter entre eux de manière surexcitée, mais ils se turent de nouveau quand McGonagall revint pour les guider dans la Grande Salle. Ils avancèrent à la queue leu-leu, et Shannen restait à l'arrière.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, son réflexe premier, en sentant les regards de la centaine d'élèves et des professeurs, fut de baisser la tête. Mais elle réalisa quelque chose. Ici, c'était un nouveau départ, elle pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait. Même si elle était complexée par son physique banal, elle pouvait passer par-dessus. Et peut-être devenir une fille sûre d'elle, comme sa sœur aînée.

Elle releva donc la tête, et elle vit les Maraudeurs parmi leurs collègues Gryffondor, qui la regardaient. Sirius leva le pouce et James lui adressa un clin d'œil. Remus et Peter, eux, se contentèrent de lui sourire. Un peu plus loin, la douce Lily Evans lui adressa également un sourire.

Puis, Shannen regarda en avant. Le Choixpeau rapiécé trônait sur un petit tabouret, devant la table des professeurs. Mais ce qui attira le regard de la jeune fille, plus que l'item magique, c'était le vénérable sorcier à la longue barbe blanche, qui la regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants. Shannen détourna alors le regard pour se concentrer sur le Choixpeau. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie que le directeur fasse usage de legilimensie sur elle. Que les gens lisent en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle détestait.

Le Choixpeau ouvrit la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche, et il se mit à chanter.

_R'gardez-moi_

_Sans peur ni effroi_

_Je ne suis pas qu'un simple chapeau_

_Car on m'a fait don d'un cerveau_

_Qui est capable de tout_

_Ainsi je ne vous placerai pas d'importe où_

_Laisser moi vous présenter_

_Nos quatre maisons adulées_

_C'est chez Gryffondor qu'il y a les courageux_

_Pour aller chez eux _

_Il ne faut pas avoir froid aux yeux_

_Vous préférerez peut-être Serpentard_

_Car la ruse est leur étendard_

_Vous avez la tête pleine d'ambitions_

_Vous êtes plein de prétentions_

_Il y a également Poufsouffle_

_Vous serez justes et loyaux_

_Chez eux vous travaillerez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle_

_Leur patience est légendaire_

_Vous êtes certains de vous y plaire _

_Pour finir il y a Serdaigle_

_Si vous aimez tout connaître_

_Vous aimerez mettre à profit votre intelligence_

_Pour développer vos sens_

_Alors approchez_

_Promis, j'vais pas vous manger_

_Posez moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour enfin savoir quelle sorte de sorcier_

_Vous êtes !_

Une fois les dernières paroles prononcées, la salle explosa en applaudissements.

« Austin, John. »

Un gamin s'avança, la tête haute, mais Shannen vit que les poings qu'il avait contractés tremblaient. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, et le Choixpeau déposé sur sa tête lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Serdaigle! »

Applaudissements, et le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, où l'énergique Préfet-en-Chef Mitchell l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

À peine cinq noms se défilèrent jusqu'à ce que « Cohen, Shannen » soit appelé. Shannen s'avança, s'efforçant de garder la tête haute. Elle entendait les murmures surpris ou intéressés des élèves dans son dos. Elle prit place sur le tabouret, et elle eut le temps de repérer le sourire chaleureux de James avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux.

« Toi, tu ne viens pas d'ici, fit la voix rocailleuse du Choixpeau dans sa tête. Ni de ce continent, ni de cet univers.

« _Oui, j'avais remarqué_, répondit mentalement Shannen. _Heu… Avant que tu ne me répartisses, il y a quelque chose que je tiens à te dire_…

« Je suis toute ouïe.

Shannen se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer.

« _Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps je vais rester, et si je n'avais pas rencontré James et tout le monde déjà, peut importe où j'allais finir, ça ne me ferait pas grand chose. Mais voilà, j'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor… parce que mes amis sont là. Je ne suis pas très courageuse, ni studieuse, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ambition. Je veux juste rester avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, et pour ça, je dois aller dans leur maison._

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne raison? Tu vas te faire d'autres amis, j'en suis persuadé.

« _Je ne pense pas le regretter si je vais à Gryffondor. Peut-être que je vais devenir moi-même plus courageuse?_

« Eh bien, impressionne-moi.

Le nom de la maison dans lequel elle allait passer les prochains mois – années? – explosa dans l'air, et Sirius se leva pour l'applaudir alors que Shannen se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas rapide sans se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière, ce qui relevait du miracle selon elle. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Le séduisant sorcier lui fit une place à ses côtés, entre lui et James. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Peter la félicita et Remus lui fit un hochement de tête approbateur. Plus loin, Meadows lui jetait un regard méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pris tant de temps au Choixpeau pour t'envoyer chez nous? demanda James alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux tressés était envoyée à Serpentard.

« J'ai dû lui expliquer pourquoi je voulais aller à Gryffondor.

« Et il t'a écoutée? Tant mieux!

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux à son tour.

« Comme ça, on garde notre petite Shan avec nous!

Le sourire de Shannen s'agrandit, mais elle protesta tout de même en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête.

-

Remus étant contraint de jouer son rôle de préfet, il partit le premier pour se mettre en tête de la délégation de Gryffondor qui montaient à leur tour. Peter le suivit, fatigué de sa journée, alors que Cornedrue et Patmol restaient en arrière, avec Shannen.

La Salle Commune se révéla à eux quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui semblait se réjouir du retour des élèves. Après s'être souhaités bonne nuit, Shannen et les garçons se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Les autres filles de première année – elles étaient quatre – étaient déjà dans leur lit, et Shannen remarqua, non sans joie, que son lit à elle était celui placé sur le bord de la fenêtre. La lune, qui ressemblait à un biscuit pâle dont on aurait mangé la moitié, illuminait le parc et se reflétait sur les eaux noires du lac.

Après avoir enfilé un des pyjamas que Mrs Potter avait achetés spécialement pour elle, Shannen se glissa sous les épaisses douillettes. Elle devait dormir, les cours commençaient tôt le lendemain. Pourtant, elle se sentait fébrile. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans les romans, elle allait le vivre. Enfin, pas tout, bien sûr, elle n'était _pas_ Harry et n'avait pas son destin, mais elle allait apprendre la magie. Elle n'en aurait jamais rêvé, et pourtant, elle était là. Elle avait traversé les couloirs, vu les fantômes, échangé quelques mots avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête – qui s'étonnait, comme d'autres nombreux étudiants, qu'une fille aussi âgée qu'elle n'ait découvert ses pouvoirs que récemment.

Cela faisait peut-être un mois qu'elle était dans ce monde. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles chez elle, et qu'elle n'en avait pas eu non plus – elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri dans cet univers, alors envoyer un hibou à ses parents était… impossible. Elle se demandait si ses parents s'inquiétaient de son absence, puis elle se secoua mentalement. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en souciaient! Ce n'était pas parce que leur fille préférée était Johanna et qu'ils s'occupaient toujours d'elle le plus que leur cadette était invisible à leurs yeux! Monsieur et madame Cohen aimaient plus leur aînée que leur cadette, et c'était un fait indiscutable, mais au moins, ils ne faisaient pas comme dans certains livres ou films en délaissant l'enfant qu'ils aimaient le moins. Shannen était sûre que ses parents s'inquiétaient de son absence, et elle en éprouva quelques remords.

Et Dan? Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, maintenant qu'il était pendu aux basques de Johanna? Shannen aurait voulu croire que si. Mais une voix désagréable dans sa tête lui demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait bien à elle, alors qu'il avait la belle Johanna à ses côtés?

La jeune sorcière serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Dan lui manquait, c'était vrai. Il était quand même celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis plusieurs années, d'un amour à sens unique. Et depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient toujours passé tout leur temps ensemble. Être avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter l'avait fait se sentir moins seule, mais le soir, elle pensait à lui, et à quel point elle voulait le voir.

« _Ma vieille_, se dit-elle, _tu dois passer à autre chose, maintenant. Ça fait un mois, arrête de te morfondre pour un type qui a préféré ta sœur à toi! Tu es à Poudlard! C'est pas n'importe où_!

Elle se retourna sur le dos. Vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Le matelas grinça tout doucement lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le plancher froid, et elle sortit du dortoir, les respirations régulières des quatre autres jeunes sorcières l'accompagnant.

La Salle Commune était vide et Shannen alla se lover sur un fauteuil près du feu, en rabattant les pans de sa robe de chambre sur ses orteils. Les flammes dansaient tout doucement et projetaient leur chaleur sur elle.

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais avoir du mal à t'endormir, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle faillit crier de surprise, mais elle se reprit alors que James s'assoyait sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Il était aussi en robe de chambre, et ses lunettes étaient de travers.

« Je pense que je commence à te connaître, Shannen!

« Il commençait à être temps, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin, en appuyant sa joue sur sa main.

« Tes paroles me vont droit au cœur et le transpercent. Enfin, passons. Tes premières impressions, jusqu'à maintenant?

Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume, l'air concentré.

« Et ça c'est pour quoi?

« Rapport pour ma mère.

Shannen éclata de rire devant l'air très sérieux et appliqué du sorcier, comme s'il se prenait pour un journaliste. Bientôt, le rire de James se joignit au sien, et ils continuèrent de rire en se tenant les côtes, oubliant pourquoi ils avaient commencé à rire.

« Tu sais, le Choixpeau a accepté de m'envoyer à Gryffondor parce que je lui ai demandé, mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si j'avais été envoyée à Serpentard? demanda soudainement Shannen.

James cessa de rire à son tour et il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

C'était une question qui avait hanté Shannen malgré elle depuis le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre. Était-elle rusée? Avait-elle de l'ambition? Seulement l'ambition de se faire remarquer autrement que comme la sœur de Johanna Cohen, et depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde, cette ambition avait été remplie, puisque personne ne connaissait sa merveilleuse sœur. Mais quand même…

« On aurait demandé au Choixpeau de te répartir à nouveau, et en le menaçant que si il ne t'envoyait pas chez nous, on le brûlerait après l'avoir sauvagement déchiqueté, dit James.

Puis, il pouffa de rire.

« Franchement, tu croyais vraiment aller chez les Serpents?

« Non, mais…

« Alors, c'est réglé. On n'aurait pas aimé t'avoir comme rivale, même si t'es juste en première année.

« Merci de me le rappeler.

Shannen soupira. Enfin, la Répartition était passée, et elle était à Gryffondor. C'était l'important.

« Vous devriez monter vous coucher, si vous voulez être en forme demain matin, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Remus, les cheveux en bataille, venait de les rejoindre.

« Oui, oui, tout de suite, monsieur le parfait préfet, badina James alors que Lunard tentait de réprimer un bâillement, sans succès.

Il se leva et Shannen l'imita.

« Au fait, demain matin, attends-nous ici. On va descendre ensemble, continua le jeune Potter.

La sorcière acquiesça et ils retournèrent tous à leur dortoir. Un peu avant de se séparer devant les escaliers en colimaçon, il sembla à Shannen que Remus voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, Shannen se rendit compte qu'elle retournait à son point de départ. Elle n'allait pas plus réussir à s'endormir…

Alors qu'elle se glissait pour la deuxième fois sous ses draps, elle entendit les sanglots étouffés d'une des jeunes filles. Elle devait sans doute venir de réaliser qu'elle n'allait pas revoir sa famille avant quatre longs mois…

Shannen, elle, ne savait même pas si elle allait retourner chez elle un jour.

Elle ferma les yeux, et des larmes timides s'en échappèrent pour aller échouer dans sa longue chevelure foncée.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3

Enfin!

Autant le dire tout de suite, ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas. Les deux premiers chapitres avaient été écrits en 2007, et recorrigés et/ou terminés par la suite. Ce troisième chapitre a été le seul à avoir été entièrement écrit cet été 2008. Et je ne l'aime pas. Cependant, il est nécessaire – Shannen a été répartie! – alors il n'y a pas le choix, je dois le poster. Mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose du côté des relations entre les personnages, et ça me désole.

Pour la Répartition, je suis partie du fait que le Choixpeau écoute ce que l'élève a à dire. Et puis, la plupart d'entre vous deviez vous douter où elle allait atterrir.

Je fais un peu de pub pour mon autre fanfiction, Duplicié (4271552), dont l'action se déroule dans le futur, en 2022. Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont donc de la partie! (Résumé : _Kory__ Watson est un misantrophe misogyne, qui aime le silence et les bouquins. Mais quand il se lie d'amitié avec Isaiah Archer, fraîchement débarqué d'une école de sorcellerie canadienne, il va se rendre compte que ses jours paisibles sont comptés..._).

Dernière petite note : Je suis de retour à l'école pour ma deuxième année au Cégep, et j'ai une première session plutôt chargée. Les prochains chapitres viendront donc plus lentement.

J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre.

Kyarah


End file.
